blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Jetclaw's Spooky Scary Stories
I was working on this earlier but it got deleted, so note make sure you save because otherwise your work will be lost. That's the last time I'm doing this without going through Word first, yeah it causes formatting issues when brought to here, but fox-dung it's better than losing a half hours amount of work because of one miss pushed button! Anyways, my frustrations with Wikia and my computer aside, this will be a few Halloween Stories I intend to write. Some might feature original cats, but most likely they'll star myself (because I am such a narcissist) and other cats from BlogClan. To keep this from being completely empty while I work on the stories in Word since Wikia's likely to be a piece of foxdung and eat my progress I'm going to include the titles and possibly a blurb for the story. Dr. Jetclaw and Miss Hollowheart (When I thought of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, it occurred to me how similar Jetclaw sounded to Jekyll so I decided, what the hey! Why not write a story about me being all dark and devious and how my fellow clanmates will try to stop me and get me back to normal! ) Characters featured: Jetclaw Sundance Jayfrost BlogClan’s forest was quite pretty this time of year, the trees painted in reds, yellows and oranges, and the forest floor covered in crunchy leaves. It made hunting a little troublesome, but it never ceased to amuse the kits and apprentices to bat them around and watch them flutter back to the ground. Presently several of the leaves were getting shredded from Jetclaw’s unsheathed claws as she paced around the forest floor some ways away from camp. Sundance, was sprawled on a nearby rock forelegs stretched in front of her, her tail flicking behind her. “I can do this! But what if I fail?” Jetclaw grumbled stopping her pacing to shred another poor leaf in her anxiety. “If I fail, what will everyone think of me!? I’ll be the laughing stock of everyone,” The pale ginger she-cat on the rock tilted her head. “Well maybe if you enlighten me to what you’re so worried about, I could help you out,” She meowed her tail flicking. Jetclaw sighed and sat down raking one of her claws through the dirt tearing through the Earth, grass and leaves. “I, I’m having some troubles with stuff, and I’m starting to worry that if things go belly up, cats will,” Her ears flattened a bit, “Think less of me,” Sundance blinked her green eyes at Jetclaw and then blinked again, “Jetclaw, come on, no one would ever think less of you if you struggle, everyone struggles.” She meowed dropping down from her rock and padding up to Jetclaw. “I for one will support you no matter what happens,” She said touching noses with her friend. Jetclaw blinked, blue eyes clouded with emotion, the she cat lowered her gaze and looked to the side ears lowering. “But Sundance, this-this is essential to my life, I mean to be deputy for a quarter moon while Jayfrost is away!” She lifted her head to look up at the blue sky above, “There’s been whispers that there’s a chance she might pick me, despite being gone for a while,” Jetclaw’s voice trailed off an she glanced away. Sundance frowned, “You had stuff you had to take care of, we’ve had many travelers in our ranks, you are no different Jetclaw, that doesn’t disqualify you from the position,” When Jetclaw didn’t look at her Sundance headbutted her friend lightly in the shoulder, “For what it’s worth I think you’d make a great temporary deputy!” Jetclaw didn’t answer, and Sundance sighed and stepped away glancing back towards camp and the setting sun. “It’s getting late, we should go fetch our prey and head back to camp,” Jetclaw followed her gaze, the sun just beginning to drift towards the horizon the beginning to take an orange and pink hue closest to the sun. She picked herself up reluctantly and took a step to follow her then she stopped. “Actually Sundance, I think I’ll hunt just a little longer.” Sundance’s ears pricked forwards, “Are you sure?” She meowed, “We caught quite a haul already, I think you should rest, Jayfrost’s not picking till two days from now anyways,” Jetclaw flicked her tail dismissively, “The best thing I can do is make myself busy,” She said turning and heading deeper into the forest. Lifting her head to eye the navy blue sky in the direction she was angled before glancing back at Sundance who stood still and unmoved. She waved her tail at her friend in an effort to encourage her to leave. Sundance hesitated a moment longer, then she slowly turned and made her way back towards the camp. When she left Jetclaw let out a sigh her blue eyes dropping to the lengthening shadows on the forest floor, leaves crunching and scratching the ground as she moved. She had only told Sundance part of the truth, she didn’t dare share with her friend the struggles she was facing outside of BlogClan. The potential stain she would leave on her kin’s good name if she failed the trials ahead. The trouble was the more concerned she was about the possibility of failing, and her other problems, the harder it was for her to get things done. It was a bad cycle to be stuck in, and it was one she was desperate to break. The real problem was her emotions, if Jetclaw could get a tight lid on her emotions and focus solely on what needed to be done, her problems would be solved. She wouldn’t need to waste time seeking out comfort in frivolous things like rolling around in the leaves or other forms of goofing off. Even the hunt she and Sundance had been on, hardly her best. While she had managed to catch a healthy sized squirrel, three mice and a shrew, she had missed a very fat rabbit. One that would’ve easily fed several apprentices, and in spite of all her boasted speed she had missed it and it had escaped into a rabbit hole never to be found again. The thing was throughout that hunt Jetclaw had felt burdened and weighed down by her worries, about who Jayfrost would choose to be deputy in her absence, and if she, Jetclaw had a prayer of it being her; about the trials at home and letting her kin down; and now after the hunt if she was running the risk of letting her ''clan ''down as well. “You seem troubled darling,” A harsh voice spoke and Jetclaw jolted out of her thoughts. She looked around wildly. It was very dark in the area she was in, with only a few glimmers of light managing to make their way in through the tangled trees branches that formed a dense canopy above her head. She glanced back the way she had come alarmed, behind her the path was dark and shadowy like a thick fog had descended on the path behind her and Jetclaw’s vision could not pierce it. In the corner of her eyes she noticed movement and Jetclaw jumped whipping around one paw raised defensively as a haggard old cat stepped out from behind the gnarled trunk of a tree. “I could help you,” The cat rasped, the voice so raspy and harsh it was hard for Jetclaw to distinguish whether the cat was male or female. She tried scenting the air but immediately drew back curling her lip and coughing, at the acrid stench that assaulted her senses from the action. The ancient cat laughing at her reaction. “Now now honey, don’t look a gift horse in the mouth, I’m offering you a golden opportunity!” The cat meowed raising a forepaw. “Umm, what opportunity? And I’d like to go back to my clan…” Jetclaw trailed off then she narrowed her eyes and fluffed out her fur, “Wait a minute, I don’t recall passing BlogClan’s scent marks, you’re on our territory!” She snarled unsheathing her claws. “You have five seconds to turn tail and get out of here before I shred you,” She hissed. The ancient cat tutted, “Now now, does this look like any part of your precious clan’s territory?” The cat waved its tail at the area around them and Jetclaw gave the area another once over though taking care to keep the old cat in her peripheral vision at all times. It ''didn’t ''look like any area of BlogClan territory she’d seen before. But she was certain she couldn’t have walked so far and been so oblivious to completely ignore crossing the border. Her confusion must’ve shown on her face as the old cat bit out a harsh laugh, “Oh sweetie, don’t worry, you’re in my domain, and well my domain doesn’t obey the same rules as the one you call home,” Jetclaw opened her mouth to say something but the old cat tutted and turned away and began to rifle through various objects, some of them clinked when they were nudged together, others sparkled briefly when they were exposed to the sparse light, a few gave off a horrendous stench that made Jetclaw want to run behind a tree and lose her lunch. “Wh-what are you doing?” Jetclaw managed to force out, when the cat whipped around a bundle of stuff hanging from her mouth. “Why offering you the solution to your problems of course!” The cat meowed, placing the bundle in front of Jetclaw. “You want to be the best cat you can be without there being any risk of letting down those you care for?” Jetclaw stepped back her ears flattening, “I mean… Failure is a part of life…. I shouldn’t try to remove it from my life, and I don’t even know who you are! This this is bizarre!” The old cat sighed and lifted a paw and placed it on Jetclaw’s shoulder, “Darling, StarClan sent me, they told me of your plight, and urged me to give you this, with this you’ll show BlogClan how dedicated you are to them, that you’ll throw out any risk of failures or let downs on your part. It’s for them, my dear. And you’re happy to sacrifice for the benefit of others correct?” Jetclaw glanced away and she swallowed, “I want to help others, I want to make others happy, I want to make others proud of me,” She eyed the bundle, “And that can enable me to do this?” Once the old cat had mentioned StarClan, Jetclaw began to wonder if this was a dream, and she had somehow nodded off while walking. The old cat nodded and purred pawing the bundle closer to Jetclaw. “Oh most certainly, it’ll make you even more capable than before. You can be the greatest cat you never dreamed you could be,” Jetclaw eyed the bundle before her once more, if this was a dream, perhaps the bundle was symbolic rather than real? Perhaps this strange monstrosity was her mind trying to conjure up some shaman or medicine cat who could cure her of her ails and enable her to be better. In reality this would do nothing than be a placebo medicine but if her mind believed taking this bundle would make her be the best cat she could be who was she to say no? Jetclaw nodded slowly and leaned forwards pawing the bundle closer to her, with a swipe of her claws she opened the bundle exposing a few herbs together. She glanced at the strange cat before her whose yellow eyes seemed to gleam with an unholy glow that sent a shiver down her spine. She hoped that after she did this her mind refrained from conjuring up monstrosities to give her pep talks. She opened her mouth and bent her head licking up the herbs. She lifted her head and swallowed the strange herbs, a strange tingling feeling building in her mouth and spreading to the rest of her as the herbs slid down her stomach. She blinked and lifted her head to look at the strange old cat, and her eyes widened. The cat before her no longer was the strange old cat, but instead was an inverted version of herself, a white face, white paws, white tails, white ears and black fur everywhere else. The red eyes of this unholy duplicate grinned. That was the last thing Jetclaw saw before her vision went out. Monstrous Nightmares (I loved the prompt for the Gathering so this is me borrowing it XP) Category:Fanfiction Category:In progress Category:One-Shot